edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LyokoWarrior12
Welcome Hi, LyokoWarrior12! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ed And Eddy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kirkland22 (talk) 19:48, January 18, 2018 (UTC) On Ed And Eddy (what do you think of this edit?) One day in the cul-de-sac, Eddy, Ed and Murray were busy planning another scam, until Eddy got a short phone call that informed him that his troublesome cousin was coming to visit him for the weekend. "Ed, we got a problem!" Eddy announced, upon meeting with his friends again, "My cousin is coming over, cause his parents are going on vacation without him." "I never met the guy, he any fun?" Murray asked. "..If Double D were here, he'd say that's a nice thing!" Ed answered. "It's not a nice thing!" Eddy grumbled, "It's gonna be a whole weekend and he’s a real mess to deal with!" But then, Eddy’s cousin walked in and interrupted their talking, just a few minutes after the phone call. Eddy quickly changed his act and gave him a little smile. "Gulp! D-David! Why're ya so early, weren't you supposed to come tomorrow?" "Well, my plane left early, obviously.." David shrugged. He was acting like a real brat again, and as he started to criticise their scam, the boys became increasingly eager to run out of the house screaming. But David was bored of it before that and announced to go see other people: "Anyway Eddy, I'm headin' out today, same thing tomorrow. Don't wait up for me and tell your neurotic parents this time, will ya!" To let him roam free was not the best idea, but at least it meant they wouldn't have to deal with him for most of the day. "Whatever, later." Eddy replied. Later that night, when everyone had gone to bed, the sound of a radio was heard blasting, waking up the entire neighborhood. Almost as expected, it was David and a bunch of kids Eddy had never seen before. "David, what’re ya doing this late!" he scolded. "Couldn’t sleep, so I'm havin' a party!" he replied. "..If Double D were here, he'd say it's 2:00 o clock in the morning and you're being disrespectful to your health, now get your friends outta here and get to bed!" Eddy ordered. Murray and Ed then also entered the room to check on the ruckus. "Relax, will ya, life's too short to be Double D! Mostly for you!" David said tauntingly. His friends laughed in response, making Eddy seethe with anger. Making fun of Double D, like that.. It was always something with this guy! He'd be the guest, but act like he owned the place. HE owned the place, it was HIS place! "DAVID!" Eddy roared, "THIS IS MY HOUSE! Ya can't break it down every time you visit, I'm always the one gettin' in trouble!" "You know something, cuz.." David moaned with a little smirk on his face, "You used to be fun, but ever since your friend left, you changed." "Hey..! Never mention Double D again! I, Ed and Murray were his friends, not you!" "Yeah, you trash bag!" Murray agreed and slapped David across the face. He was noticeably upset after this, alarming Eddy. "Murray, why'd ya do that!" "Because, well, he was acting like a 1 year old, so that's what you get!" Murray insisted. "Well, you didn’t need to go that far..!" he said with an angry tone. "Look Eddy, I had to do it, cause I just had to, nothing more to it." he answered, as he walked back to bed looking tired. Eddy shook his head and approached David, still upset over what happened. "Cuz, you ok?" he asked. "Oh.. Um.. I-It's not like it hurts, it’s just.. I've never been hit before." David replied slightly on edge, "I feel like a real loser for taking it, though, in front of everyone..! That Murray..!" "Yeah, I understand how you feel." "No, you don’t." "I do, I really do..!" "Hmpf! What's there to understand, I'm DAVID, you're just Eddy, it's not the same! People look up to me!" "You gotta chill, things aren't THAT bad." "If word spreads out I sat there sobbing like a little baby after some dweeb slapped me, my reputation's done for!" "If those guys make fun of you over it, they weren't your friends to begin with!" Eddy spoke determinedly. "Is that more Double D-speak?! Leave me alone, man..!" David growled. "Forget about them, they're bad company, like Double D would say! Why don't ya hang out with me and-" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" David yelled and walked out of the room. Eddy was sad and upset, but not surprised over his failure to bond with him. This was still David. The next morning, Eddy, Ed and Murray discussed what to do with him. They agreed his behaviour wasn't random; something made him believe he had to be tough and relentless in order to earn people's respect. Ironically, it's why he turned out so disrespectful. What was the neigborhood he lived in like? He had a knack for attracting the wrong crowds as well. Those people in his room last night, Eddy didn't even know Peach Creek had that kind of filth. Even the residents in the nearby trailer park were of higher caliber than those guys. "He got no hobbies, he must be bored out of his mind. I think that's why he keeps doing stupid stuff." Murray pondered, "What if you assigned him to a job for our next scam, Eddy?" "I don't know, he hates me. Last night he said I changed ever since sockhead left." he replied, "It'd just be awkward to ask." "..Yeah, but look, you gotta do what’s best for David, not what's best for you." "I'm pretty sure he wants nothing to do with me, especially after all that." "You guys are family, right? In the end, you only got each other. Who else can he turn to?" "Ya know what.. you're right! Next time, I'll try again and nothing will stop me!" Eddy cheered. Later that day, the trio said their goodbyes to David, who was heading back home. "Yo David, you know that if anything doesn’t go.. well.. at home.. you know where to find us!" Murray said, "You can always come live and hang out with us, anytime!" "Live..?" Eddy muttered. David didn't say anything and just sat himself down in the waiting cab, whereafter it drove off. Yup, as expected. "Murray, that was real nice of ya!" Eddy commented. "I meant it. I meant it all. Besides, someone like him surely knows how to scam, we could really use him in the future!" he grinned. When everything had gone back to normal again, Eddy, Ed and Murray went back on track planning out their next scam, even taking David's earlier criticism into consideration. The End